An Unexpected Visit
by wingsxforxmarie
Summary: Jasper and Alice are running through the trees together, when all of a sudden Alice gets a vision of Jasper's life, and her own, being in grave danger. Oneshot songfic. R&R!


**Summary: **Jasper and Alice are running through the trees together, when all of a sudden Alice gets a vision of Jasper's life being put in grave danger. Oneshot songfic.

**Author's Note: **Yet another random oneshot that popped into my head and I wanted to get down on paper... well, er the computer... You know what I mean! Anywho, enjoy! Please leave your thoughs.

P.S. The song is called "All Around Me" by Flyleaf.

**Rating: **T for somewhat graphic fight scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either the Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer or the band Flyleaf. If I did, don'tcha think I'd be doing something a little more worthwhile than sitting on a crappy computer chair writing fanfics? XD. _However_, I DO own the plot, the character named Matthew, and the computer that I write this on. Okay, okay, technically the computer is my parent's.

-----

_**An Unexpected Visit:**_

**The Story Behind One of the Many Bitemarks on Jasper**

**By **_wingsxforxmarie_

My legs pound on the ground beneath me. The cold sting of the air doesn't touch my skin. The delicious scent of some mountain lion fill my nostrils, but that flutters away quickly. Thoughts spiral around in my head, but soon disappear. The only thing I can think about is the marvelous being at my side. My heart. My life. My _everything. _My Jasper.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire runs in through my being  
Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

He feels my stare and turns to look at me, the sight of his perfectly carved face filling every corner of my mind. He smiles at me, a genuine smile, one that tells me that I'm his world, too. A smile creeps onto my lips also, I can't help it. Here, before me, stands the very creature that makes me whole.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

But within a split second, it's all gone. Visions filling my head. Awful, _awful _visions.

An attacker. One of our kind. Headed this way, certainly without the intention of making friends. A newborn, perhaps?

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?" His voice interupts, bringing me back to reality. I must've stopped running sometime during my vision.

At first I don't say anything to him, I can't. Here, the love of my life stands, in danger. Grave danger. We have to leave... There must be some way... No. The scent of the attacker dances around in the air around me, teasing me. He's close now, certainly too close for Jasper and I to make a run for it. He'd pick up our scent immediately and track us down.

"Alice?" Jasper's worried tone asks again. Then he needn't ask anymore. He can feel it, too. My fear. The fear of both of our lives flashing in front of my eyes.

And then he's aware again.

"Someone's coming?" He asks, knowing me too well. I nod in reply to his question. I still can't find my voice.

"One of us?" He asks, and I nod again.

"Well, what do they want?" He asks a question that can't be answered simply with the nod or shake of my head.

As I don't answer, he takes that as a very bad thing, rightfully.

"Oh." He mutters under my breath, barely loud enough for even me to hear. I can hear the sadness seeping into his voice as my own sadness hits him. My _grieving._

But before anything else can be said, someone arrives in the clearing. I don't turn to face them just yet. I can smell their strong scent in the air as it flutters in the wind, twirling around and brushing across my face.

And then I turn. Jasper's already staring at him. Definitely a newborn. Few months old, if even that. His eyes are a dark, dark red. Crimson almost. Jasper stiffens beside me, obviously feeling the uncensored emotions coming off of this... this _thing. _Rage being one of the emotions, perhaps? But why? We've done nothing to him...

"What do you want?" Jasper asked him in a snarl.

The angered creature stepped forward, Jasper grasped my hand. Then he loosened his grip a little...

"I've... I've seen you before... Haven't I?"

The bloodthirsty vampire said nothing. And then silence as realization washed over my Jasper.

"Matthew," Jasper said, as more of a statement rather than a question. He slightly shivered. I'm guessing it was because he was experiencing every emotion that this 'Matthew' felt, and therefore knew what was in store for us...

"Yes, that's right," He said in a low growl, anger coating his voice.

Jasper seemed to know why this man was here. I, on the other hand, was still completely clueless.

"You know why I'm Jasper?" He said in a very low, creepy-sounding voice.

Jasper nodded his head solemnly, almost as if he was grieving. What on earth could this man possible want from Jasper that could so easily tear him apart as he stood here, next to me. And then, almost as if Matthew had read my mind, he answered my unspoken question.

"Her life. That's what I want," He said, gesturing towards me.

"Never!" Jasper snarled. "You will never kill her! I know that I've taken the life of your dear Yessenia, but it was by mistake. You must believe that. She got in the way, and I was simply trying to defend us, Matthew. You, me, and all of our comrades. I never meant to hurt you. You were my friend. It was an accident," Jasper explained, his voice soothing. He was obviously using his talent to try and calm down Matthew. But it appeared that it wasn't working at all.

"None of that matters anymore, Jasper! She's dead! Gone forever! And _you _were the one that killed her! I've lost the love of my life..." He trailed off, almost to the point of crying (and believe me, it took a lot for a vampire to cry) and then composed himself. "And I'm here to seek revenge. I'm here to kill the love of _your _life, Jasper." And without another word, he lunged. Lunged right at me. And I knew it, my life was over, done with. But then, out of nowhere, Jasper sprung at him from the side, knocking him to the ground with a loud crash. The crash of stone against stone. I heard a few bones crack as Jasper's body crushed his. I stood, watching in fear, thinking what could happen if I had lost my Jasper.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

A single vision replayed through my mind. Matthew... tearing Jasper into pieces, burning his flesh and wiping out the entire existence of Jasper Hale. Tears stung my eyes as the vision flashed across the screen of my mind.

But then, another vision. One quickly changed away from the path of the former outlook. Jasper escaping... _him _being the one to kill _Matthew _instead of the other way around. And I had hope. It was a very portion of hope, but it lingered. Jasper must have made some decision to have altered the course of him being killed.

But before I could ponder any longer, the sound of more crashes caught my attention and my head jerked to the scene. Jasper had stood up, and taking Matthew by surprise, had flung himself onto him, snapping his neck in one quick motion. The sound of Matthew's glass-shattering scream pierced my eyes and caused me to cringe. And before Matthew could recover, Jasper began tearing chunks out of Matthew's flesh with his own teeth. It was the most repulse, gut-wrenching thing I'd ever seen in my life, both human and immortal. But I couldn't turn away. My body had lost all feeling, it was numb in anticipation.

A few minutes later, Jasper was gathering the bits and pieces of Matthew's mangled, dismembered body, which had been sprawled out all over the place. He threw them into a pile and dug in his pant's pocket for a lighter. He flicked it on and set the pieces on fire.

The strong scent of burning vampire flesh crawled up into my nostrils, it tingled my nose.

I finally spoke for the first time in awhile, "Can we get out of here please? I can't stand the smell," I said, wrinkling my nose in emphasis.

He turned toward me and looked at me in the eye with almost an apologetic smile. "Of couse my darling. We can leave."

I sighed in relief, being careful not to inhale through my nose.

He grabbed my hand, and suddenly we were off, flying through the forest. The trees whizzed past us in a blur. And within moments, everything was once again forgotten. All that existed now were me and my Jasper. His being and my being, tangled together into one for eternity. And now that his life had been so close to ending, mine too, in fact... He felt so much closer to me now. And in that very moment I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive if I had ever lost him. He was part of me now. It didn't sadden me to know that my life belonged with him now, in fact, it just made me float all the more higher. I was swimming in clouds. Everything was perfect. Well, at least as close to perfect as things could be.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's **healed**_

-----

**THE END.**


End file.
